


Hit or Miss (I Guess They Never Miss, Huh?)

by babaika



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaika/pseuds/babaika
Summary: Sans and Komaeda meet with a terrible fate





	Hit or Miss (I Guess They Never Miss, Huh?)

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

It was a beautiful Sunday in the Underground. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, Kanye West was having fingers carefully inserted into his rectum, and Sans was solemnly standing in the middle of King Asgore’s buttercup garden. He reflected on the deaths of his brother, his friends, virtually everyone in the underground, and let out a skeletal sigh. In the corner of his eye, Sans saw a flash of movement, and whirled around, only to be overcome with relief when he saw the stranger was none other than his dear boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda.

  
“Sans...” was all Nagito could say before breaking down in tears, and Sans rushed over to comfort the poor man. He wrapped his bony arms around the even bonier human, and rubbed circles into his back as Nagito sobbed into his shoulder. “If it weren’t for my luck, this would have never happened,” Nagito hiccuped between tears, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Sans interrupted Nagito by pressing a calcified finger to his lips. “it’s not your fault, nagito. the death of the underground was caused by the kid, not you. you can’t control your luck, babe... there’s no way we could have predicted this.”

  
Nagito’s tears slowed. “...You’re right, Sans-kun.” His eyes were suddenly alight with the fierce fire of determination.

  
“Shall we do it? One last time?”

  
“hell yeah”

  
Sans and Nagito suddenly broke apart their embrace and fell into formation. Back to back they stood in the marigold garden, a brief moment in time where life, the universe, everything, stood still. Finally, the spell was broken, and the two began to sing.

  
“Fingers in his ass...”

  
“fingers in his ass...”

  
“Kanye West he likes...”

  
“fingers in his ass...”

  
Despite the fact they were literally deep underground, the wind around them started to pick up, blowing buttercup petals in a gentle swirl around the two, who were now dancing in tandem. Unlike the Sundays of old, this dance was performed with a grim determination, as the two lovers prepared for their fate at the hands of Frisk.

  
“Fingers in his ass…” Komaeda glanced toward his boyfriend.

  
“fingers in his ass…” Sans responded, raising the pitch.

  
“Kanye West he likes big fingers in his ass!” They finished, both flushed with the heat of dancing, despite the cool breeze surrounding them. However, they could not savor the moment for long, as both Sans and Nagito suddenly felt a presence behind the both of them. The two twisted around to come face to face with the killer of the Underground, standing before them with a knife in hand. Quick as a flash, Frisk lurched forward and slashed Nagito across the chest before suddenly turning on Sans. Sans sidestepped the child, but hesitated as he watched Nagito crumple like a sheet of paper. Frisk saw this, and rushed in for the kill, only to be thrown across the room by Sans’ blue attack. Sans took a defensive stance in front of Nagito’s body, readying himself for Frisk’s next move.

 

[INSERT BATTLE HERE LOL]

 

Panting with exhaustion, Sans watched Frisk with cold, dead eyes. The child themself was weakened, yes, but Sans was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. Sleep slowly overtook the skeleton, as he could not fight off the growing tiredness that wracked his body. The world went dark, his breathing slowed, and all was quiet.

  
Then a sharp pain ripped across his sternum, and Sans was knocked back as the child advanced upon him once more. Crawling backwards, the skeleton found his way to Nagito’s cold body, and desperately grasped the dead human’s hand. “nagito, babe, i’m so sorry. i knew this would happen but i didn’t…” He trailed off, taking a moment to gaze into his lover’s face. Nagito looked almost... peaceful. Sans sighed, before continuing. “i didn’t try and stop it when i still had the chance. maybe we could have, y’know, had a life together. i would have given you as many chicken tendies as you wanted…” Sans took a moment to caress Nagito’s face, before finally slumping over himself, and disintegrating into dust.

 

Frisk gazed upon the corpses, before huffing and making their way to the Border.

 

As they walked, however, they heard the faintest sound of voices on the wind. The child began to feel the weight of their sin as they made out the words, shuddered, and walked faster. Best to leave dead things lie.

 

 

“...Fingers in his ass...”

 

“.....fingers in his ass......”

 

 

 

          “........Kanye West he likes..........”

 

 

 

 

“..............fingers in his.....................................”


End file.
